


the summer you came to me

by lillys_Comet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5-6th year summer, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Panic, Get Together, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders era, Wolfstar get together, im bad at tagging, im sorry, lupin cottage, miscommunicaiton, summer hollidays, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillys_Comet/pseuds/lillys_Comet
Summary: what if that summer Sirius Black ran to the Lupin's cottage instead, what if this is what tipped Remus Lupin's hold on his love over the scales. because he never had a reason to risk his friendship until now, but maybe that is what he should do, then again he wasn't knowing what he should do.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey all welcome to my first wolfstar story, i hope you like this make sure to leave kudos and comments. xox -Ally

Summers had never been overly entertaining, for all his life Remus had spent them alone only in connection to kids his age benign the letters he would send and receive from the other marauders. Detailed explanations of pranks James was planning, and descriptions of trips to Paris from Peter, letters containing only a few words from Sirius to simply let everyone know that he is alive. But those were only letters. It never bothered Remus and he never found himself lonely, he had his books and music and that old muggle town near his house that he could ride his bike to if he ever felt like it. 

Late June had come with a heatwave sweeping through wales bringing temperatures higher than before Remus can remember. Laying on an unmade bed in the center of a messed room Remus was trying to fall back asleep despite it being three in the afternoon and most definitely time to wake up. 

When finally rising he went straight to the shower and turned it to as cold as he could before getting in and singing in relief that the cold water brought to him. The bathroom window was cracked ever so slightly to let some of the pent up humidity out. The water was soothing but could only last for so long before his legs grew tired and he needed to get out. 

Laying on his bed once again now only waiting for some swimming shorts Remus grabbed a book from the floor next to his bed, raise the titanic. It was a new adventure book that had just come into the bookstore in town. 

Though much of the day had passed and it was now a late eight forty-five, Remus was wide awake, several factors played in this but the most important one was the fact that he had woken up at three pm. Sitting by the window he had known that his parents were asleep long ago or this never would have been an option. He walked over to the little wooden box on his bookcase and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Sitting down on the window sill he grabbed a book from next to him and began to read through it quickly realizing that it was a collection of Shakespeare sonnets. He takes a pen from his desks and underlines passages that make him think of someone, though he has had a hard time coming to terms with this he has finally realized that he is well and truly in love with his best friend. “Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.” he read through this and marked it with a blue pen, he didn't know why he marked them, but it made him feel like if he was to lose everything else in his life he would have these words and that would be enough for him. “The course of true love never did run smooth.” 

A barking knocked him out of the thoughts that had welled in his mind, the noise of the forest was never so loud, or so close. There below his window sat a beaten up black dog carrying something small in its mouth whimpering up at his figure. Stubbing his cigarette out on the side of the house Remus walked down the stairs lightly careful to avoid the third step from the bottom so the squeaking does not wake anyone up. 

“Pads come!” he called from the back porch steps. The dog began to walk back over to the tall figure waiting for him but turned back to a human only steps before collapsing in Remus's arms. “Are you okay? Siri look at me” the other boy lifted his head and Remus began to take in his injuries, from the looks of it he had a deep slash against his chest from the staining on his shirt that was probably still losing blood. As well as a gouge through his left eyebrow. 

“Th-they were going to kill, kill me” he stammers out the last before collapsing back onto Remus's shoulder and letting out a quiet choked out sob. Thankful for once in his life for his heightened abilities he reaches down and grabs the small object that padfoot was carrying and pocketing it before picking up Sirius under his legs and carrying him to his room. 

When finally sat down on his bed Remus fetches some warm water and dittany to heal over his cuts, the cloth made Sirius flinch every time he ran it over his skin, it hurt Remus that he was the one now scaring him but he had to remember that this was for his own good, he would bleed out if he didn't heal over his cuts. 

Thirty minuets later Remus dropped the bloody cloth into the water for the last time and looked Sirius over one last time. 

“Okay pads?” he didn't know what he expected, from what he gathered his parents had just tried to kill him, there was no other option he had only ever seen a gash so deep once, and he was a werewolf those were different circumstances. 

Remus got an old pair of pajama pants and handed them to Sirius to put on well simultaneously throwing Sirius old clothing in the bin to be washed. He picks up the things left along the windowsill, when he turns back Sirius was Waring the pants and pulling his hair into a bun. 

“Ill explain what going on tomorrow, we should sleep” 

“Okay” Remus mulls up the flat sheet knowing that Sirius cannot sleep without blanket over him but will overheat if he has anything else. 

Sirius instantly crams himself into Remus’s side making as little free space as possible, their legs tangle, and Sirius’ head lays down on his chest seemingly finding comfort in his heartbeat for the first time in what seemed to be a while Sirius’ face relaxes and his breathing evens out. Remus finds comfort in the bare skin of his chest pressed against Sirius. He knows that he is alive and that was all that matters , at least for now. 

“Thank you moons” Sirius mumbles into Remus’s skin, barely awake but just awake enough to know that he heard it when he said “always”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part thanks for reading I hope you like it. sorry, it took so long to publish.

Sirius woke up to the sound of birds chirping and a steady heartbeat under his head, he was warm, way too warm for his house with its extensive cooling charms in the summer. Then he remembered he wasn't in his house, the heartbeat he was hearing wasn't his own but Reums’s and the birds were ones from the forest not from the power lines outside his window. He may have been a long way from his house but for the first time in a while, he felt like he was home. He didn't dare open his eyes worried that this could all be a dream but the bare skin of Remus's chest pressed against his face was grounding.  
“Mornin’ pads,” Remus says into his hair his voice barely above a whisper.  
“Morning” Sirius’s eyes flutter open and look up to Remus   
“You better?” there was concern in his eyes, it made Sirius shrink against him and curl his legs together a little closer to his chest, Remus must have picked up on the movement because he began to run his hands along his back to calm him down like he did when they were at school and he had a nightmare.   
“Yeah,” he looked over the bandage that was placed along the length of his chest, diagonally cutting deep into his flesh, The others had been healed with dittany and gone away but the deeper ones could take time to go away, and would leave a scar, just like the memories would. “No” his voice had grown a bit smaller, more scared. But Remus simply pulled him back into his chest and ran a hand through his hair.   
“I didn’t think you would be'' his hair had grown a few inches, not too much longer but it is obvious that in these past weeks a spell had been used to aid the growth. “Do you want me to go and get us something to eat?” Sirius nodded his head and Remus wiggled out of the death grip that had been placed on him. 

Downstairs his father was sitting on the couch reading the Prophet and his mother was reading some new muggle book she had gotten on her past market trip in the window nook.   
“Morning honey” his mother spoke up first as he was pouring two cups of coffee. “Whos that boy sleeping in your bed” the words were spoken so casually and without tone that if not listening to the words he would have muttered out some response on autopilot not even thinking about the words he would respond with.   
“I'm sorry” Remus was flustered at the question but trying not to draw attention to himself so he kept his back turned to her as he fumbled with their coffee.  
“Oh you heard me”   
“It’s Sirius black”   
“Lovely, is he going to be staying here for the summer” she had put her book off to the side giving Remus her full attention.   
“Can he?”   
his parents shared a look before they both nodded to each other and responded “sure” Remus grabbed the coffees and each of them a plum from the basket on the table before leaving up the stairs again. 

Sirius had been sitting propped against a pillow looking over the same book Remus had been before Sirius came the night before.   
“ I got you coffee,” he handed him the coffee and fruit carefully before turning back and shutting the door behind him, careful not to move too fast. He went to the window sill and opened it again, wedging his knee and balancing his body on the thin piece of wood before he began eating.   
“Thanks” he had plum juice all around his face.   
“Are you going to stay the rest of the summer, I mean I really want- and they said you could so please stay”   
“Okay”   
“Okay?” Remus was so used to Sirius putting up a fight no matter what the decision was. His being compliant was completely unheard of.   
“Yes”   
“Right then” Remus continued eating as if this was the most normal thing as if this was their life. “Do you want to go into town today?”   
“Sure” Sirius had been to the muggle town once, and it was only passing through, realistically Remus doubted that he had ever gone into a muggle town before.  
“We have to bike there,” at this Sirius got a bit worried, “if you finish your coffee i can teach you how out front first”   
“Okay”

The summer air was sticking to their skin as Remus rode his bike in circles around Sirius trying to explain it to him, this was not as promised, in fact, this was far different from riding a flying motorbike.   
Sirius straddled the seat sitting with his toes on the ground trying not to fall well only being stationary.  
“You have to kick off”   
“I will fall”   
“I can hold the back so you won't ”  
“Okay” Sirius shuffled quickly moving one of his feet onto the pedals he kept his balance as Remus moved to grab the back of the seat with both hands. “Don't let go”  
Remus chuckled slightly to himself before agreeing quickly knowing full well that he will let go as soon as Sirius has gained the required momentum to not fall to the sides.   
Sirius picked up his other foot slowly relying on Remus holding onto the back of his seat. Remus began to run as Sirius continued to pedal his feet and before he knew it Sirius was riding on his own not even noticing the loss of the person behind him, he steered the handles in a circle and made his way back to where they started only then noticing how Remus was standing behind them.   
When he got back to Remus he got off the bike as quickly as possible and jumped into his arms wrapping his legs around him knocking both of the boys to the ground. Laying in a fit of laughter on the ground of a dirt road Sirius had never felt happier with his best friend by his side.


End file.
